


Rite of Passage

by gelowo93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Canon Era, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelowo93/pseuds/gelowo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the caves of 5x01/5x02. Mordred wakes up to Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Perceval having sex, and it isn't long before he's joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for itsacumberbatchproblem's prompt: Write a knights/Arthur/Merlin orgy in the "Arthur's Bane" caves pls??? Bonus points if Mordred joins the fun.
> 
> Thank you to lupislune for beta-ing this for me. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

It didn’t take Mordred long to realise what had woke him up.

They had found a spare blanket to prevent the worst of the chilly air getting to him, and it was doing its job despite being thin. The stone floor was uncomfortable, but Mordred had slept on worse – vague memories of having to sleep rough, hidden in the cracks of rocks as a child came back to him unbidden. There was a faint sense of magic in the area too, a tickle under his skin, that he could only assume was caused by the Diamair being nearby. Gwaine had spoken of her watching over him when he had been knocked unconscious, and Mordred wondered idly whether she was watching over them now to ensure their safe passage out of the caves.

Even combined, the cold, uncomfortableness, and sense of nearby magic weren’t enough to wake Mordred. What had caused it was much less easily ignored.

Loud moans and whispers of encouragement filled the small cave that they had deemed safe enough to camp in for the night.

Mordred tried to ignore them, but the more he tried to bury his head under the blanket the louder the grunts and groans seemed to become, until he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just lie there, listening to whoever it was until they finished. Mordred opened his eyes, hoping to catch the eye of one of the others and share in the awkward situation.

He wasn’t that lucky.

Mordred was facing the entrance of the cave. The few belongings he had were still piled near his head, and the blankets that the others had found and had been sleeping under were where they had been sleeping when Mordred fell asleep, but the King, Gwaine, Perceval, and Merlin weren’t under them. Dreading what he was about to see, Mordred rolled over to see the back of the cave.

Nearest to him, a few metres away, was King Arthur, sat with his back against the cave wall. His head was leaning backwards, resting against the wall, and had his mouth open in a low moan. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his trousers had been pulled down to his knees, and his legs were straddling Merlin’s head. The King’s long fingers carded through Merlin’s hair, while Merlin’s cheeks hollowed as he took his cock into his mouth.

Mordred looked away quickly, feeling arousal grow in the pit of his stomach. Just past the King and Merlin were Gwaine and Perceval, their hips grinding against the other’s, and they looked to be attached at the lips, not concerned with surfacing for air anytime soon. They both still had their trousers fully on – thankfully – but one of Gwaine’s hands couldn’t be seen, and Perceval had one hand clutching at Gwaine’s hip while the other was drifting further and further down Gwaine’s back until it slid beneath his trousers.

Mordred shifted under the blanket, his hand drifting down to stroke his hardening cock through his trousers, once, twice, before stopping and squeezing the base. He felt uncomfortable watching them without them knowing, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. His eyes were drawn to the King and Merlin, Merlin’s head held in place while the King thrust into his mouth; Mordred caught sight of his cock as he pulled out before thrusting in again.

The King thrust into Merlin twice more before stilling and closing his eyes, letting out a low, rough moan that echoed around the cave and made Mordred’s cock twitch. Mordred watched Merlin lick around the head of the King’s cock, and the King whimpered, pulling Merlin to his knees for a long lazy kiss, until his hand fell from the nape of Merlin’s neck to his back, and Merlin shuffled back, standing up and shoving his hands down his trousers, palming himself. He stood like that for a few seconds, and then stepped over to where Gwaine and Perceval were still making out.

Merlin knelt down behind Gwaine, who was propping himself up on top of Perceval with one arm, and shifted Gwaine’s legs apart, moving so he was between them. Gwaine either didn’t notice Merlin manhandling him, or it didn’t faze him, because he didn’t react when Merlin ran his hands down his thighs before moving them to the position he wanted, or when Merlin’s hands reached round to Gwaine’s front to undo the belt holding his trousers up and pulling them down, showing his bare arse.

“Do you like watching, Mordred?”

Mordred jumped at the sound of the King’s voice. He immediately stopped stroking his cock through his trousers and looked up towards the King, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Sire?” Mordred said, unsure how to respond.

“Come here.” Arthur inclined his head to the side – fortunately not the side of him where Merlin now had both hands on Gwaine’s thighs keeping him in place, his tongue circling his asshole. Mordred got up, aware and self-conscious that there would be no hiding his erection, and quickly walked over to sit next to the King.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you woke up, we weren’t exactly trying to be discreet,” Arthur said, his voice steady, almost bored. There was no trace of the embarrassment that Mordred felt. “Not that it seems you’re adverse to it-” Arthur paused, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at Mordred’s crotch, where his cock was still semi-hard and desperate to be touched. Mordred felt his face heat, but Arthur carried on, “Were you surprised?”

“Umm… yes, sire. I thought – the Queen –”

“Call me Arthur.” Arthur nodded at him, before continuing, “Guinevere understands; she as good as grew up in Sir Leon’s household. She’s perfectly aware of the traditions of Camelot’s Knights, and what is expected of the King.”

Mordred didn’t know what to say, and so stayed silent. His expression must have been one of confusion though, because Arthur explained further.

“We train together, live together, fight together. Those coming from noble families generally grow up together, always visiting Camelot for tourneys. My Knights are closer than family, there are no secrets, I can’t afford for there to be anything that might impact their performance on the battlefield; that means knowing everything about each other.

“When you know a group of people better than you know yourself… things happen. It’s not unusual.

“Over the years, it’s expanded. It’s become a tradition – a rite of passage – for new knights. It’s not a secret, almost every young man coming to Camelot who wants to be a Knight knows. They have to pass the trials, and they have their official ceremony, but they haven’t been accepted as a Knight of Camelot until they’ve participated in their first orgy.”

Arthur fell silent. What he had said made sense, in a way. While he sat there, taking in what Arthur had said, Mordred’s gaze drifted over to Perceval, Gwaine, and Merlin. He thought Arthur might have missed out mentioning that he didn’t want his Knights distracted by sexual frustration when they were in a battle, going by the way Gwaine was letting out a constant stream of encouragements for Merlin, who was behind a kneeling Gwaine, fucking into him with force, one hand at Gwaine’s hips, and the other reaching round to wrap around Gwaine’s and Perceval’s cocks, stroking them together in a jagged rhythm.

It took Mordred a moment to realise that he was staring. He turned away, only to find Arthur watching him, a curious look on his face.

“What are your plans once we get out of here?”

Mordred shrugged; he hadn’t really thought about it.

“I don’t know. I don’t have anywhere to call home. Maybe go with you to Camelot and see if I can make a living there. There’s got to be something someone will pay me to do.”

Arthur’s gaze didn’t leave his face. Mordred wasn’t sure where to look – he glanced at Arthur before looking down at his hands.

“You showed incredible bravery back there, with Morgana,” Arthur began. “You saved my life, even though you don’t know me, you had no reason to help me. It would be foolish of me to let someone like that get away. Have you ever had any experience with a sword?”

Mordred winced. “Some. I’ve done what I needed to – to survive.”

“But you would prefer work that was less violent?” Arthur sounded as if he was working hard to cover up his disappointment.

“It’s not that. When we were raided, I had no trouble fighting and killing, if it came to that. But some of the other kills, those that I was told to do… they weren’t exactly honourable.”

“You were an assassin.” It wasn’t a question. Mordred gave a short laugh.

“A bad one. I did what I needed to. I was paid and given somewhere to sleep in exchange for my _services_.”

Arthur was silent. Mordred looked up to see Arthur giving him a measuring look.

“With some training, I think you’d make a fine Knight.”

“Thank you, Sire.”

“I mean it. When you come back to Camelot I’ll put you through the training, if you’re okay with all of the requirements, that is.”

Mordred didn’t need Arthur to raise his eyebrows for him to understand what he meant. He glanced past Arthur to where the others had been fucking, only to see that they weren’t anymore. Perceval and Gwaine were lying on their sides, facing each other and breathing heavily. Merlin was on his back next to Arthur, partially hidden from Mordred’s view.

“Before, you said that… this…” Mordred gestured towards Merlin, Gwaine and Perceval, “was part of being a Knight, but, Merlin-”

“Merlin’s mine,” Arthur said, cutting Mordred off. He reached down to stroke Merlin’s cheek, and slipped a finger into his mouth. Merlin made a soft groaning sound before beginning to suck on Arthur’s finger. Arthur slipped another finger into his mouth, and soon all that Mordred could hear in the cave were the filthy noises that Merlin was making around Arthur’s fingers, and he had to refrain from letting his hand drift down to stroke at his cock. Arthur, however, continued talking as if nothing was happening, “He’s my manservant, I tell him what he can and can’t do. It simply wasn’t fair that I was expected to participate and he wasn’t, especially when he come out with us on patrols.”

Arthur withdrew his fingers from Merlin’s mouth. “Come here,” he murmured, and Merlin did so obediently, crawling into Arthur’s lap, straddling him. Almost immediately, Merlin started grinding against Arthur unashamedly, his face buried in the spot just above Arthur’s collarbone. From the noises he was making, it sounded like Merlin was sucking at Arthur’s skin and leaving bruises.

Arthur managed to not let any of this perturb him, and he turned towards Mordred, continuing talking as if he hadn’t paused, his hands running down Merlin’s back as he did so.

“He has rules though. He can dip his dick in anyone he wants, but his pretty little mouth and his ass are mine.”

As he finished talking, Arthur’s hands rested on Merlin’s buttocks and squeezed them. Merlin responded by hitching his hips into Arthur’s. Arthur’s mouth dropped open in a moan, and his composure broke, his hips rising and falling, rubbing against Merlin with as much force as Merlin was grinding against him.

They were murmuring to each other, too quiet for Mordred to hear, but he caught the words  “cock”, “fuck”, and “ass” between their groans. Beyond that, Mordred didn’t know what they were saying. He wondered whether they were going to put on a show for the rest of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Mordred saw Perceval and Gwaine sit up, watching Arthur and Merlin, their hands around their cocks and stroking lazily. Gwaine caught his eye and winked.

If Gwaine and Perceval weren’t concerned with wanking while watching Arthur and Merlin getting it on, then the King mustn’t have any objections to it. Mordred shifted, pushing his trousers down, and _finally_ freeing his erection. He stroked it once, twice, softly, with the tips of his fingers, before wrapping his hand around it, closing his eyes, and stroking it in earnest.

Mordred listened to the moans and groans and wet noises coming from Arthur and Merlin. He ran his thumb over his slit, feeling the pre-cum there and slicking the rest of his cock with it. Every now and then he would pause to squeeze the base of his cock, not wanting to climax too soon, enjoying _this_ , and wanting to draw it out as long as possible.

Without warning, the sounds from Arthur and Merlin stopped. Reality crashed down on Mordred with the sudden silence, and he opened his eyes, realising that he was in a cave with four other people and he’d been wanking. He tried not to drown in embarrassment, and stopped stroking his cock, but he kept his hand on it.

“Not now,” Arthur said, his voice louder now. It sounded ragged, as if Arthur had been running a long distance, and his breathing was heavy. “Later, if you’re good. We’ve got to give Mordred a proper welcome into the Knights.”

Both Arthur and Merlin turned to look at him. Arthur was looking at him with raised eyebrows, a small smirk as he glanced at Mordred’s cock. On the other hand, Merlin wore a blank expression that Mordred couldn’t comprehend and it made him wince.  

Mordred didn’t need long to make his decision. He met Arthur’s gaze and nodded.

“Excellent, we’ve got a newbie,” Gwaine said, breaking the silence. “Are you going to warm him up or will you let one of us have a go?”

“I will,” Arthur said. Without needing to be asked, Merlin clambered off Arthur’s lap and went to sit beside Perceval, cock in hand. Gwaine passed Arthur a bottle that he set down on the ground next to him. Then, his attention turned to Mordred, “Take off your trousers.”

Mordred stood up on shaky legs and did so, conscious of the fact that everyone was watching him. Doing his best to ignore the others, Mordred focussed on Arthur, who was looking him up and down appreciatively. When Arthur didn’t look like he was going to move or say anything, Mordred stepped towards him and positioned himself how Merlin had been mere seconds ago. Arthur smirked.

Mordred could feel Arthur’s erection against his own, rubbing against it with every slight movement either of them made. He bit his lip to distract himself from the need to hitch his hips and grind against Arthur. One of Arthur’s hands ran up Mordred’s side, round to his back and then to the nape of his neck. He pushed down, forcing Mordred’s face closer to his own. Arthur’s lips brushed against his own, before they crashed together with a force that made Mordred gasp. Arthur took advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue between his lips, licking into him. Mordred slumped in Arthur’s arms, allowing him to take control, enjoying the feel of Arthur’s tongue in his mouth.

Arthur’s other hand was at Mordred’s thigh, rubbing up and down, until he stopped going down, and his hand was stroking higher and higher, cupping an asscheek, and moving round to-

Mordred’s hips jerked into Arthur’s as a finger pressed against his hole. Immediately, the pressure disappeared. There was the sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle next to him, some shuffling around, and then the finger was back, wet with oil this time. It rubbed circles around the rim before pressing in, making Mordred groan, long and low. A second finger soon joined the first, stretching Mordred open, the wet noises of Arthur’s fingers joining the sounds coming out of Mordred’s mouth. Arthur’s lips had pulled away from Mordred’s, and he was now sucking at the spot just below his ear where his jaw ended. Another finger entered Mordred, and at the same time Arthur stopped sucking at Mordred’s neck, and spoke, just loud enough for the others to hear.

“You’re going to get on your hands and knees, and I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Arthur paused, and pulled back enough to see Mordred’s expression. Mordred was far too gone to trust his voice to do anything other than moan in pleasure, so he nodded, squirming a moment later as Arthur’s fingers brushed his prostate. “And the others are going to take turns fucking you from behind, only they’re not allowed to touch your cock until I say so. We’re going to see if you’ll cum just from being fucked, okay?”

Mordred nodded again, eyes lidded and mouth open, breathing in gasps. Arthur’s fingers pulled out, leaving Mordred feeling empty and he squirmed, desperate to be filled again. He let Arthur move him into position, his hands and knees on the cold stone floor, his face at Arthur’s groin. Mordred licked at the head of Arthur’s cock, which earned him a groan, and Arthur’s hands were suddenly at the back of his neck. Mordred carried on giving little licks at Arthur’s cock, slowly taking the head into his mouth, tasting the pre-cum there.

He ran his tongue over Arthur’s slit, and Arthur’s hips jerked, forcing more of his cock into Mordred’s mouth. Mordred slackened his jaw, taking in the rest of Arthur’s cock until he could feel it at the back of his throat, and pulled off, running his tongue along the underside. Arthur’s hands moved to his head, carding through his hair, and then he stopped, holding onto his hair to keep his head in position.

That was when Mordred felt a pair of hands at his hips. The slight pressure of a cock at his loose and slick hole. The cock pushed in, slowly, and Mordred closed his eyes at the burn of it. The person behind him – Gwaine, he thought it was – moaned, and pulled out, before thrusting back in with enough force that Mordred jerked forwards.

Arthur’s hips hitched upwards again, filling Mordred’s mouth with his cock. He thrust in and out of Mordred’s mouth slowly, a complete contrast to Gwaine fucking into him fast and hard, hitting his prostate each time. Mordred was overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked in the mouth and ass. It was all he could sense, he couldn’t even feel the uncomfortable stone floor beneath him, if anyone was making any noise then he couldn’t hear it, there was nothing beyond Gwaine’s cock hitting his prostate and Arthur’s sliding past his lips time and time again. Mordred felt his climax rising, only needing Gwaine to fuck him _just right_ for him to cum.

His orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, his shout muffled by Arthur’s cock in his mouth, and his cum pulsed onto the cave floor. Gwaine fucked him through it, prolonging the orgasm, until he came too, thrusting into him one last time before stilling.

There was no respite for Mordred, though. Arthur was still fucking into his mouth, faster now, and without abandon. Gwaine pulled out, but seconds later, Mordred could feel another cock pushing inside his fucked open hole. This time, it was thicker, and Mordred guessed it was Perceval.

Perceval had only taken a few tentative thrusts when Arthur came in Mordred’s mouth, his hands loosening their grip on his hair. Mordred swallowed, licking around the head of Arthur’s cock, cleaning it of cum, and he felt Arthur shudder.

Arthur pulled out carefully, and then there was nothing for Mordred to concentrate on except Perceval’s cock in him, fucking him open. It didn’t take long for his dick to grow hard again, and for Mordred to start spilling out encouragements, telling Perceval not to stop, and to fuck him harder. Perceval’s pace picked up so that Mordred had to brace himself so that he wasn’t sent flying forwards with each thrust, and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning loud enough for anyone else in the caves to hear.

Mordred’s cock was twitching and so desperate to be touched that it was _painful_ , when Perceval came inside him. He could feel the cum filling him up, mixing with Gwaine’s cum already inside him, and when Perceval withdrew, a trail of something wet was left on the inside of Mordred’s thighs. 

Seconds later, another cock was pushing into him. It slipped in easily, and Merlin stilled when he was seated in fully. He pulled back hesitantly, making two short shallow thrusts that caused Mordred to make a high pitched whine, pushing back at Merlin to encourage him to _fuck him harder_.

And Merlin did. He grabbed at Mordred’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and slammed into him, fucking him without restraint. It was enough to force every other thought from Mordred’s mind, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to be distracted from the feel of Merlin inside of him.

This felt better. This felt right in ways that Mordred didn’t fully understand. He could feel his magic building under his skin, grateful that he’d already closed his eyes in case they flashed gold, and it was increasing his sensitivity to everything: the feel of Merlin’s cock inside him, the pain at his hips as Merlin held on to him too tightly, the small grunts Merlin was making. Mordred had never been fucked like this before, even by other sorcerers, and he knew that it was because Merlin was different - he was Emrys, was magic itself, and all beings of magic would bow to him.  

Mordred had the vague sense of someone speaking close to him, and actual words being said rather than the incoherent moans and groans of sex, and finally, _finally_ , he felt a hand at his crotch. It fondled his balls first before moving to wrap around his cock, stripping him at a ragged rhythm to how Merlin was fucking him.

When Mordred came again, it was with a cry of Merlin’s name, and his arms collapsed from under him as he whited out.

Mordred drifted back to consciousness as he felt more cum filling him up and Merlin thrusting into him one last time, a low moan escaping his lips. Mordred’s ass was stuck up in the air, and his head had gone face first into the floor, but he didn’t care about that. He was finding it hard to think about anything other than how fucked raw he was, and how drowsy and relaxed he felt.

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing Mordred knew he was lying on his side and someone was putting a blanket over him. He hadn’t felt Merlin pull out of him, nor when someone had adjusted his position so he wasn’t sleeping with his ass in the air. There were low voices nearby, but Mordred couldn’t tell who was talking or what they were talking about. He was too tired to even open his eyes and see, and he shifted sleepily, trying to make himself more comfortable on the stone floor. As he did, Mordred felt the wet slick of cum on the inside of his thighs, and he groaned, knowing the long walk to Camelot the next day would be painful, but not regretting a thing.


End file.
